The Brotherhood code
by schwoopen
Summary: *High school AU* Felicity Smoak and Roy Harper have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They even falsify scholarships to Starling City Prep. Together the pair move from Las Vegas, Nevada and meet the Queen Sibling duo, shenanigans ensue.
1. New Beginnings

**The Brotherhood code *High school AU* Felicity Smoak and Roy Harper have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They even falsify scholarships to Starling City Prep. Together the pair move from Los Vegas, Nevada and meet the Queen Sibling pair, shenanigans ensues.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

"You ready, Blondie?" Roy called out to his best friend. He checked is watch for what felt like the twentieth time this morning and tapped his foot impatiently. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! Just have my cup of liquid perk ready and I'll be ready to go." Felicity replied stepping out of the bathroom.

Roy let out an appreciative whistle and handed her the coffee mug. "Prep looks good on you Lis."

"Thanks, you look… actually respectable. Maybe it's the lack of your red hoodie." He held up the sweatshirt, "Its right here no worries."

** -A- **

"Hi" A bubbly blonde addressed Felicity and Roy as they walked out of the headmaster's office. "I'm Sara and this is John." She referred to the muscled boy next to her. "My friends call Digg." He said offering them a warm smile.

"Do you know where your classes are? Or should we help you find them?" Sara asked.

"Umm… I have history first in room 323." Felicity stammered looking at her schedule.

"Oh, I'm headed their now you can follow me there. What about you…" She trailed off realizing she forgot to ask them their names.

"Roy and this is Felicity. My first class is Latin room 523."

"That's on the way to my class. I'll show you." Digg replied kindly.

"Catch you at lunch Lis." Roy threw over his shoulder before sprinting to catch up with the older boy.


	2. I Shouldn't Feel This Way

**Disclaimer:** **Still, I own nothing.**

**A/N: ****Enjoy! I had a blast writing this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: I shouldn't feel this way**

Roy looked around his physics class from where he sat in the back row because everyone else seemed so familiar with each other, seeing as it was the middle of October. He saw a couple of kids sitting at their desks actually doing the 'do-now'. He also saw a bunch of giggling who kept looking at him. Roy kept hearing a few words from their conversation, "_Jaw line… cheek bones…must have…abs…massive…package… totally cute"_ until one of the girls finally came up to him.

"Hey" She greeted with extra cheer. "I'm Mindy and…" she paused to look back at her friends. Roy looked around Mindy and saw a beautiful girl—Thea Queen. He stopped himself from thinking like that. Richies, as Buster and Rodney his mechanics liked to call them, were awful stuck up jerks. But Thea did not look like any stuck up jerk to him.

"…and I think you're really cute!" Mindy yelled as she ran away. Roy gave the group a quizzical look and was about to reply with something really witty about his 'massive package' when a girl sauntered over to him.

"Whose charity case are you?"

He spun around to face a girl who was pushing the school dress code to its limits.

"I only ask because… well it takes one to one." She said tilting her head ever so slightly. Roy nodded hesitantly as a reply. Taking this as an invitation to join him she sat swiftly in the chair next to his and extended her hand. "Relax, it isn't some dirty secret. Unless, of course you're hiding something." He shrugged and shook her extended hand.

"I'm Selina by the way. Selina Kyles. But my friends call me Cat."

"Roy. Harper" He introduced himself as the teacher walked through the door.

-A-

"Hey! Roy is it? I'm sorry about my stupid friends, they just like to make sure the new kid feels awkward." Thea called falling in step with Roy after class.

"It's okay. I'm fine really, I've been through a whole lot worse. Thanks for the concern Thea." Roy said swiftly brushing off the subject. He practically ran around the corner leaving a stunned and slightly confused Thea behind. Probably because no ever left her standing in the dust. Then he mentally kicked himself for shrugging off 'The Thea Queen'.

"Damn it!" He swore under his breath "I need to get this whole like or dislike thing under control."

He waited outside Felicity's class so they could head to lunch. But he didn't expect her to emerge with Oliver Queen—and they were talking!


	3. Hi, My Name Is Happy Gas

**Disclaimer: ****Just bought Arrow at an auction event. Green vigilantes belong to me! HAHA, in my dreams until then I have nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Hi, My Name Is Happy Gas**

Felicity managed to scrape by her morning classes without major embarrassment. Until the fifteen minute break when she decided to go to her locker. She glanced up at the clock in the hallway. _Great! Just flipping fantastic! _She had five minutes to open this demon locker and get to what she thinks is the other side of the school building.

"You know, instead of cursing your 'demon locker' you could ask for some help." A new voice suggested.

Felicity banged her head against the locker, "Of course I said that out loud and of course a really cute guy heard me talk to myself."

She heard him chuckle and was instantly mortified, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to make a pass at you or anything I was just… I have no…" She sighed and gave up trying to dig herself out of this hole. "I'm sorry. Could you maybe possibly help me open my locker?"

"Sure, what's the combination?" He said sliding up to her locker and clearing the lock.

"10-24-6. Weird isn't it, my combination being todays date. Does yours do that? Obviously with a different date because if they were all the same that'd be really bad security. And for the amount of billionaires that go here one would think they'd have great security. But I know for a fact it is crap because I accessed their mainframe and put not one but two names on the scholarship role in less than five minutes."

"Impressive." He nodded moving away from the open locker. "And speaking as one of those billionaires. I suggest you not scream that in the halls. I'm Tommy, by the way, Merlyn."

Felicity was suddenly more flabbergasted than ever. "I'm Felicity."

"Well Felicity what do you say to a few drinks back at my place on Friday?" Tommy asked.

"Umm….No thanks Tommy. I've still got a whole lot of unpacking to do, and lord knows Roy would rather die than help unpack his half of the apartment. But thanks for opening my locker. And I'm glad it doesn't smell like gym socks or French cheese." Felicity declined and put away some books in her locker and practically sprinted to her chemistry class.

-A—

"Mr. Queen, nice of you to join us." Her chemistry lab teacher Mr. Westermin announced.

"My pleasure." Oliver replied with a charming smile.

"Ugh. Why does he have to be so cocky all the time?" Ray groaned. (She had already taken his number and become friends with Iris.)

"Yeah, but he's so cute." Iris murmured then blushed as Oliver sat across from her. Truth be told Felicity heard about Oliver Queen billionaire playboy heir to fortune 500 company Queen Consolidated, but he never interested her until he sat right plump next to her.

"Hey Iris" He greeted then turned to her and asked. "You're new right…" He peeked over at her paper. "Felicity. How's this school treating you?"

"School's great so far. I haven't gotten lost all that much and I've made some great friends. But I'm pretty sure my locker hates me, because I couldn't get it open and as if that wasn't embarrassing enough Tommy Merlyn had to help me and then he flirted with me…. Failing at it I might add. Plus I rambled on and on like I'm doing now about lockers that smell like socks. Not that that's what we're talking about now… but I kind of am…. And I'll just be stopping myself in 3…2…1…sorry." Felicity was sure of two things; the flush on her face was permanent and she just gave everyone a head rush. Ray and Iris looked at her with gaping mouths while Oliver just looked plain amused.

"I was expecting you to answer fine – end of sentence," Iris joked obviously amused and shocked with her new blonde friend

"We should give you a nickname one like 'Babbly' or 'The Rambler'" Ray continued to joke as Felicity blushed.

"Oh god no! I had a nickname once when I was in elementary school, we had just learned synonyms and there was one for my name. Kids called me 'Happy Gas' for weeks." After taking a deep breath she looked up to see her supposed friends faces. "It's a problem I'm working on." Felicity confessed as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, Felicity." Oliver continued as they got up from their seats. "I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch." He asked nonchalantly. Surprised by the sudden invitation Felicity's reply was nodding her head.

"So where are you from?"

"Me and my friend Roy moved here from Las Vegas." She replied

"Vegas, huh, that must have been cool?" Oliver questioned shouldering his bag.

"More or less after sixteen and a half years you kind of get tired of the sparkly lights and dancing freaks." She shrugged.

"Hey, Barbie you ready for lunch?" Roy asked attempting to ignore Oliver Queen lurking next to her.

"Oh… hi Roy. This is Oliver. Oliver, Roy." Felicity stated, "Oliver do you think we could have lunch some other time, I kind of double booked." She asked biting her lip in obvious nervousness.

"Or, Roy could join us. If you want that is." He nodded in Roy's direction.

"Hum… sure let's go." Roy finalized. "So is he like your boyfriend or something now?" He mumbled to Felicity so Oliver wouldn't overhear.

"No. We're just friends… if that. Besides Sara told me he already has a girlfriend." Felicity answered shyly.


	4. Clubs and sports of such pt1

**Disclaimer:**** Abort mission. I repeat. Abort Mission. Plans to overthrow DC Universe and The CW have failed.**

**Chapter 4: Clubs and Sports of such pt.1**

"Felicity, Roy meet; Tommy, Bruce, Ted, Hal, Laurel, Lyla, Diggle, and Sara." Oliver stated, proudly introducing his friends.

"Who they already met this morning." Digg interrupted. "Yeah seems that our _dear friend_ Ollie has forgotten that we're on the welcoming committee." Sara chided dropping her bag to the floor so Roy could sit down.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were introducing them?!" He defended. "Because we told you! Besides how many other new kids do you see?" Diggle asked in astonishment.

Oliver looked at the floor then back up at his friend. "I was . . . a bit preoccupied." Felicity noticed Laurel blush as she moved one seat down so Oliver could sit between them. Digg hiked his eyebrows and started laughing so hard no one heard his response. Sara rolled her eyes and bumped him lightly on the shoulder.

"So I see you've made friends with Oliver. That's not always a good thing." Sara joked redirecting the attention back at the new duo.

"Shut-it _Sarbear." _Oliver mocked.

"One day Queen, I'm going to snap your neck for using that nickname at a beyond wrong time. But sadly I'll have to wait." She beamed at him. Oliver sat silently and smiled right back at her, knowing that if they were alone or doing _less-than-holy _activities he would have reminded her of how whenever he called her that on their ski trip she would jump his bones. But he's changed now and he and Sara will never do that again.

"Say, Roy you play any sports?" Hal asked.

"Yeah. I play football and basketball. It's actually what I got my scholarship for." Roy answered feeling a little more relaxed.

"Sweet. That means you're trying out this afternoon right? Or does your scholarship mean you're too good to try out and you just show up to the games." Bruce teased.

Roy shook his head. "Nah. I still gotta try out like every other guy."

Felicity was shaking under Tommy's stare. He had been giving her the evil eye ever since Oliver introduced them. That was fifteen minutes ago. At this point Tommy probably had a permanent hunchback from crowding over his sandwich like that. His words shook her from her stupor.

"So you say no to drinks with me but yes to lunch with him?" Tommy asked gesturing wildly at his best friend from across the table.

"Well I . . . um . . . I . . ." She choked out. "I thought that was your way of getting me to sleep with you. And I don't drink… much, but lunch seemed harmless enough. What was he going to do, kidnap me for ransom?" Realizing what she said, Felicity held up a finger to stop Tommy from blabbing her hacking skills.

"I'm going to stop you right there Thomas Merlyn. Because if you even squeak a peep as to what I told you earlier today, I will destroy you. And that is not an empty threat. Trust me, Felicity Smoak can't lie. Isn't that right Roy?"

Hearing his name shook Roy out of his open mouth shock. He vigorously nods his, "She's the worst. One time—"

"Thank you Roy." She says cutting him off.

Everyone looks at her with bewilderment. Everyone except for Oliver that is, he's used to it by now. That's when Tommy laughs. "Fair enough Smoak." And everybody goes back to their meals or engaged in conversation.

After what felt like an awkwardly long pause to Roy because he couldn't contribute to any conversation he saw Thea emerge from the lunch line. Following his gaze Hal leaned over and whispered, "Ollie put a big no no stamp on her. Last guy to mess with his baby sister got a black eye and some cracked ribs. That's when he implemented rule number five into the code." Roy nodded his head still staring at Thea, understanding the whole big brother thing.

—A—

After tryouts in the boy's locker room Ted walks up to Roy as he is about to leave. "So you and Felicity don't have anything going on right?"

Roy was stunned anyone could even possibly think that, she was like an older sister to him. "What… no way . . . we're just friends." He replied shakily, shuddering involuntarily.

Ted patted him on the shoulder. "Good. 'Cuz I was thinking of asking her out."

Overhearing this caused Oliver to slam his locker and stalk over to the other two boys. "If anyone is asking Felicity out it's me. Okay!" He barked maintaining eye contact with Ted.

"No way man! You already have a girlfriend. Remember _Laurel_? Or is it _Sara _this time?" Ted sneered.

Oliver fingers dug into his palm and the death glare he was sending Ted would make any person faint, yet Ted was somehow unfazed by it. "Sara was a mistake . . . and Laurel that's over once she finds out" He remarked poking his finger in Ted's chest before he continued, "Remember the code, Grant."

"Yeah whatever, _Lance-sister-hopper!_" Ted spat out after him. In return Oliver flipped him off as he stormed out of the locker room.

"He may be my friend and teammate but sometimes he's just a huge ass!" Ted scoffed.

Letting everything sink in Roy asked, "What code?"

"Oh that, yeah it's just a couple of rules we made up after a huge fight broke out over a girl and her two-timing self. Here." Ted took a lamented piece over paper out of his locker and handed it to Roy:

**The Brotherhood Code**

**Rule 1:**** Wait a respectful week before making your move on a girl who has just been through a breakup with another brother.**

**Rule 2:**** If she is coming between us she isn't worth it.**

**Rule 3:**** Whoever saw her first has 'dibs'. Once you're turned down it continues on to the next brother.**

**Rule 4:**** Once 'dibs' are called DO NOT pursue!**

**Rule 5:**** Family is off limits. ****No exceptions!**

**Rule 6:**** If she chooses one brother over another that brother must make it up to him.**

**Rule 7:**** No brother should ever tell his girlfriend that they cheated on her. ****Ever!**

**Rule 8:**** Be supportive of **_**All **_**relationships.**

**Rule 9:**** Do no let any brother make a drunken fool of himself no matter views it may get.**

**Rule 10:**** No Fighting if an intoxicated brother flirts with your girlfriend.**

**Rule 11:**** Dorm room rule 101: Use a rubber band ;)**

***********NO**** outsiders will ever know of this code! ****Absolutely None!***********

Roy was surprised the list was so thorough considering the name was so generic and boyish. "Sign it." Ted stated handing him a pen. Roy took the extended pen and signed the code with no hesitation. He already saw a loophole between the rules.

—A—

**A/N:**** Whoever can guess who of the five guys (Hal, Bruce, Oliver, Tommy, and Digg) wrote each rule gets spoilers for the next chapter.**

***Hint- Digg wrote 3 rules; everyone else wrote 2**

***Hint-Oliver wrote rule number 5; if you didn't catch that earlier**

***Hint-Each guy writes of something he would most likely do/say.**


End file.
